Second Chance
by Youknowmycoffeeorder
Summary: Pequeño SongFic.   Kurt termina con Blaine para irse a NY creyendo que se olvidara de el... Después de varios años se vuelven a encontrar, ¿Que pasa con Blaine que ya no es el mismo de antes?, ¿Su amor aun seguira vivo después de cinco años?...
1. Someone Like You

**Aclaro que glee no me pertenece aunque seria muy interesante que Blaine fuera mio :D**

**Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que aparecen en el Fic.**

**Espero les guste lo que a continuación escribí... **

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEONE LIKE YOU<strong>

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

Era tarde, el dia estaba por terminar… al igual que su relación.

-¿Así es cómo quieres que todo termine?- Dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos que ya no podía controlar.

-El primer amor no es para siempre Blaine, Algunas veces el amor dura pero otras en cambio duele- Respondió el más alto con la mirada perdida entre las cosas que había en la casa que compartían desde hace un año, casa que ahora estaba siendo dejada por el.

-Para mi si lo es Kurt, espero que seas muy feliz a dónde vas- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta el moreno mientras veía como su ahora ex novio se marchaba de la casa con rumbo hacia nueva york. –Espero encuentres eso que tanto quieres, te amo.- Finalizo Blaine en un susurro mientras se derrumbada en el suelo. Kurt se había ido.

Aunque el amor entre ellos era tan grande y a pesar de que el mundo entero creía que permanecerían juntos para siempre el dia del adiós llego para ambos. No podían estar más tiempo juntos, o eso decía Kurt quien sin mas decidió tomar sus cosas e irse a buscar su sueño de ser una estrella, mientras que Blaine solo quería estar con él toda la vida, ahí en ese lugar que consideraba su hogar.

Kurt dejo aquella casa en Ohio sin saber que Blaine a los pocos días también lo haría, pues no soportaba la idea de vivir en ese lugar lleno de recuerdos. Blaine se fue con sus padres a Inglaterra, pues aun tenía veinte años y necesitaba enfocarse en algo más. Kurt se fue a Nueva York a perseguir su sueño adolescente, olvidándose que Blaine había sido su primer sueño.

Y así pasaron los años, cinco años después de todo….

Blaine encontró algo que lo saco de la depresión, triunfo en la música y logro mostrar quien era con cada una de sus canciones. ¿Logro acaso olvidar?

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

- Podrías apagar esa televisión- Pidió un tanto exaltado un ya adulto Kurt Hummel.

El sabia quien era el hombre que cantaba esa canción que se escuchaba en el televisor, por eso no quería escucharlo, estaba arto de que su música estuviera por todos lados. Lo hacían recordar el pasado con él.

-Por que será que siempre que Blaine Anderson sale en Tv o alguna de sus canciones se escucha te pones así eh?- Pregunto su amiga, sentada en el sofá frente al televisor mirando intrigadamente al joven ojiazul -

-Porque cuando lo veo aunque solo sea en el televisor, me hace recordarme una y otra vez lo idiota que fui al dejarlo solo- Kurt estaba molesto como siempre que salía el tema de Blaine a la luz. - fui inmaduro y ahora no tengo nada porque no lo tengo a el- Finalizo el Joven dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos las cuales limpio inmediatamente antes de que su amiga las notara.

Kurt al igual que Blaine había triunfado en los escenarios de Broadway, era un excelente actor y tenia lo que ''Buscaba'' pero ya no tenia corazón, o no lo sentia. Se había equivocado.

-¿Aun lo amas?- Inquirió Samantha Lewis, ese era el nombre de la mejor amiga de Kurt en Nueva York. Era una joven actriz igual que Kurt de veinte años, con un largo cabello entre rojo y naranja, con una piel si no blanca un tanto rosada, alta y de mirada profunda.

-No lo se- Dijo Kurt caminando hacia su cuarto decidido a evadir de nuevo la conversación.

-Claro que lo sabes Kurt Hummel- Grito desde el sofá la chica para después seguir al ojiazul. –Desde que te conocí NUNCA has hablado del tema. ¿A que le tienes miedo?- Samantha se encontraba parada enfrente del cuarto de su amigo, esperando que esta vez el respondiera.

-PORQUE LO SIGO AMANDO OK!- Finalizo Kurt abriendo la puerta de su cuarto dejándose ver con enormes lagrimas en los ojos. Al fin se había cansado de evadir la situación.

-Cariño- Dijo Samantha dulcemente –Si lo amas entonces ve a buscarlo y díselo- Finalizo su amiga ofreciéndole un caluroso abraso.

-No puedo, me porte como un maldito con el solo por esto- respondió mirando hacia los lados de su casa. –Hace cinco años termine con el, le rompí el corazón… te-tenía miedo.- finalizo tartamudeando con lo ultimo.

-¿De qué?-

-Al principio pensé que el no era el indicado para mi, ¡Era mi primer amor! y yo era un niño asustado que pensó no ser suficiente- Dijo el ojiazul mientras ambos caían en el piso de la casa. –Llegue aquí y a los cinco minutos me di cuenta que Blaine Anderson iba a ser el único amor de mi vida- Kurt tapo su rostro con ambas manos -¡oh por dios, teníamos una casa… el se quería casar conmigo y yo solo quería un estúpido titular!- Finalizo Kurt con todas las lagrimas que no había tenido el valor de sacar finalmente posadas en su rostro.

-Kurt- comenzó Samantha en un suspiro –tu eras joven- Dijo levantando la mirada de su amigo y secando sus lagrimas –pero ahora ya no lo eres y al menos creo que ambos merecen hablar, tienes que hablar con el- Finalizo la pelirroja con la mirada firme en Kurt.

-¿Y que se supone que le voy a decir?, Hola ¿me recuerdas? solíamos ser novios pero tuve miedo y te abandone por estúpido pero ahora estoy aquí podemos estar juntos nuevamente- Respondió Kurt Sarcásticamente mientras su amiga seguía mirándolo insistente.

-Podrías decirle que lamentas mucho lo que hiciste, y que esperas que te perdone. O podrías decirle que lo amas todavía y que no has podido vivir sin el- Respondió su amiga levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia la cocina. –Tú decides que quieres hacer Kurt, No creo que puedas seguir con esto y a mí me duele en el alma verte así- Finalizo Samantha regresando de la cocina con su lap top en las manos.

-No lo se, aun es muy pronto para pensarlo- Respondió Kurt poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su amiga de nuevo a la sala

-Si claro, espera otros diez años si quieres- Sarcasmo salía de Samantha en ese momento, y como no si Kurt sonaba de lo más cerrado.

-¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo?-

-¿Y si quiere?-

-No se donde esta ahora, es una estrella del mundo de la música… puede estar en cualquier lado- Explico Kurt sacando una nueva excusa.

-Blaine Anderson regresa a Ohio después de seis meses de promoción de su último disco ''Someone Like you''- Cito Samantha después de haber buscado en su navegador datos recientes de Blaine –Y el internet tiene la respuesta Kurt-

-No- Finalizo Kurt encaminándose a su cuarto, dejando con la palabra en la boca a su amiga que solo trataba de ayudarlo.

Kurt se encerró en su cuarto sin escuchar ya palabras de su amiga. Tomo su Lap top que posaba en su cama y al igual que Samantha busco información de Blaine, por primera vez en cinco años quería saber que había sido de su vida.

''_Cantante debuta como número cinco en la lista del top 40. Conozcan a Blaine Anderson, la nueva voz''_

''_Esperando el segundo álbum de Blaine Anderson''_

Kurt leía cada una de las notas, hasta que una en específico llamo su atención:

''_En exclusiva, Blaine Anderson nos cuenta su vida''_

Kurt leyó cada pregunta, todo eso que Blaine respondía el lo sabía, sabía que había estudiado en Dalton y que vivió casi diez años con sus abuelos en westerville, las respuestas no eran nada relevantes hasta que…

''_Que fue lo que te inspiro a escribir todas estas canciones?_

_BA: La soledad, estar solo tanto tiempo te da la oportunidad de conectarte mas contigo mismo y eso hice yo.''_

_¿Blaine había estado solo todo este tiempo_? Kurt se pregunto eso mientras seguía leyendo.

''_¿Por qué escribiste Someone like you?_

_BA: Someone like you fue escrita hace ya cinco años, pero hasta ahora fui capaz de cantarla, crei que ya era hora de cerrar un ciclo de mi vida._

_¿Entonces… tus fans quieren saberlo Blaine, quien fue la chica que le hizo escribir esa canción?_

_BA: Alguien que ya quedo en el pasado, ahora solo quisiera enfocarme en el presente y en las personas que están conmigo''_

'' _¿y ahora, hay alguien en la vida de Blaine Anderson?_

_BA: Pues si, desde hace un tiempo salgo con una excelente mujer, no te diré su nombre, pero si acepto que ella es el amor de mi vida''_

Al terminar de leer esa última pregunta Kurt cerro de golpe su computadora, no sabía que decir o pensar, ¿ese era Blaine? ¿Hace cinco años hubiera jurado por su madre que Blaine era gay y ahora el dice que hay una mujer en su vida? ¿Acaso mentía?

El ojiazul se sentia tonto y culpable por todo lo que le pasaba, se reprochaba a si mismo el haber dejado a Blaine y ahora también se reprochaba el haberlo buscado en internet. Tenía que pensar en algo definitivo, no podía atormentarse más. Al fin Kurt había tomado una decision.

_I heard that your settled down._

_That you found a girl and your married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Aunque había escuchado la canción unas dos veces la mayoría de las palabras que Blaine cantaba se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente.

Esa noche Kurt no pudo dormir pues la duda otra vez lo invadía.

Podía hacer lo que su amiga le había aconsejado e irlo a buscar, saber que era lo que pasaba con su vida, sacarse todas esas dudas y volver a estar con él o cerrar ese ciclo de su vida. Pero también podía hacer de cuenta que nada de eso paso por su cabeza, seguir así como estaba y maldecir todos los días a su televisor. ¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, se me vino a la mente esta idea y la escribí.<strong>

**No soy muy buena continuando capitulos asi que el siguiente capitulo hablara de la vida de Blaine despues de la separacion. **

**Espero reviews :D **

**Gracias.**


	2. Hiding My Heart

**Aclaro que glee no me pertenece aunque seria muy interesante que Blaine fuera mio :D**

**Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que aparecen en el Fic.**

**Cancion: Hiding my heart- Adele o Brandi Carlile (amo las dos versiones)**

* * *

><p><strong>HIDING MY HEART AWAY<strong>

**_So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away_**

**_And I can spend my whole life hiding my heart away_**

A pesar de que Blaine decía casi todo lo que sentia con sus canciones, aun seguía ocultando su verdadero corazón después de cinco años.

El estaba en piloto automático.

Después de haberse marchado de Ohio, Blaine llego con su padre Albert Anderson, quien vivía en Inglaterra. Termino de estudiar música y viajo a Los Ángeles en búsqueda de alguna disquera que lo quisiera, o al menos a sus canciones y así fue, una compañía disquera quedo muy entusiasmada con su música y con él al grado de lanzarlo a la música a los seis meses de haber firmado su primer contrato…El resto es historia pues Blaine Anderson triunfo.

Era verdad que Blaine era famoso y también era verdad que ahora el tenia una novia… ¡Si, una novia!

-¿Y que hacemos aquí?- pregunto la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Te lo dije ya- Respondió fríamente. –Vinimos a vender mi casa y después nos vamos, espero no se te olvide esta vez- finalizo el hombre. Era el, Blaine Anderson solo que ahora era diferente.

-No pregunte para que te enojaras, no hablaste en todo el viaje- Dijo la mujer preocupada, su nombre era Elena, ella era la novia de Blaine.

Ambos se encontraban recién entrando a Ohio, Blaine en verdad no quería estar ahí pero sabía que si no se deshacía de esa casa todos sus esfuerzos de olvidar habrían sido en vano.

Elena Johnson en verdad era su novia, tenían 2 años de conocerse y ella lo quería a pesar de lo frio y distante que era con ella y con todos, pues después de todo él era así.

**_I wish I could lay down beside you_**

**_When the day is done_**

**_And wake up to your face against the morning sun…_**

Pero con su música era diferente, porque en su música expresaba todo el dolor que sentia y asi nadie nunca lo notaba.

Su música tenía un solo destinatario y un recuerdo que aunque luchara jamás podría borrar de su memoria. Cada canción que el escribía lo hacía recordar los buenos momentos al lado del amor de su vida… peso eso nadie lo sabía y el no iba a dejar que lo supieran.

-Gracias- Dijo ella de la nada tomando la mano de su novio mientras esperaban a que el taxi los dejara en el hotel donde pasarían esos días.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Blaine algo confundido pero no sin antes sonreír por aquel comentario.

-Lo hiciste publico por fin- Finalizo Elena Besando su mejilla y mirando hacia la ventana.

-Supongo que ya era lo correcto- Dijo el con una sonrisa para después volverse a concentrar en el camino.

Después de una entrevista Blaine hizo público que estaba en una relación, aunque no dijo el nombre de Elena ella estaba más que feliz por sentirse parte de la vida de su novio.

La elaborada vida de su novio…

**_It was in the darkest of my days_**

**_When you took my sorrow and you took my pain_**

**_And buried them away, you buried them away_**

Elena había sido compañera de Blaine en la Universidad, ella era pianista y por casualidad después de un tiempo se habían vuelto a encontrar en Los Ángeles. Ella estaba enamorada de el, y Blaine se sentia solo, asi fue como un dia comenzaron a salir y terminaron juntos. Tal vez fue el destino o la insistencia por parte del padre de Blaine, sea lo que sea eso había sido todo.

-debiste haber vivido muchas cosas aquí en Ohio- Comento Elena mientras entraba a la habitación del hotel en donde pasaría los días. Blaine solo asintió sin prestar mucha atención y acomodando sus maletas. -¿Seguro que no quieres que la boda sea aquí?-

Blaine solo la miro, no dijo nada mas.

En aquella entrevista Blaine solo había mencionado que estaba en una relación. No dijo que le había propuesto matrimonio después de una ''sutil'' sugerencia por parte de su padre, y que Elena obviamente habia dicho que si.

-¿Que te pasa Blaine?, llegamos aquí y no quieres hablarme- Explico Elena

-no quiero hablar del tema, odio esta ciudad con las mismas ganas con las que quiero regresar a Los Ángeles. y tu solo quieres complicar las cosas hablando de Ohio… Elena odio este lugar.- Respondió frustrado sacando un poco del veneno que guardaba, veneno que el no había sembrado en si mismo, pero que aun asi tenia dentro.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Quiero estar solo- Finalizo el saliendo del cuarto

**_I wish I could lay down beside you_**

**_When __the day is done_**

**_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_**

**_But like everything I've ever known_**

**_You disappear one day_**

**_So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away_**

En realidad Blaine no quería estar solo porque el quería estar con Kurt y se sentia estúpido por aun amarlo como lo hacía, porque aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio y tomo su mano en las escaleras de Dalton hace tantos años.

Que contradicción mas grande el que Blaine se quisiera ir lo mas pronto posible de Ohio para casarse con Elena y que al mismo tiempo deseara con todo el corazón estar un minuto con el adolescente de ojos azules que le había robado el corazón. Aunque ninguno de los dos fuera ya un adolescente.

_-¿Ya hay comprador?-_

Blaine creía que si vendía esa casa lograría olvidarlo por completo, porque ¿Cómo era posible seguirlo amando?, _''El te uso solamente''_ se decía a si mismo cada que por su mente pasaba la idea de correr al aeropuerto e ir a Nueva York o cada que intentaba escribir una canción que lograra o al menos intentara alejarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Voy para allá- Respondió finalizando la llamada que había hecho.

**_Drop you off at the train station_**

**_Put a kiss on top of your head_**

**_Watch you wave_**

**_Watched you wave_**

Blaine salió del hotel con rumbo a la casa que ahora vendería. Se sentia mal… ¿pero por que?, si eso era lo que quería después de todo. Olvidar y enterrar el pasado y formar un futuro con su novia y su música llena de dolor. Ese era el plan…

Un plan con muchas contradicciones, porque el ya no sabía que era lo que en verdad quería y pensaba. Tan manipulado y dolido estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil gracias por los reviews, me animan todos los dias a seguir escribiendo (bien o mal) y a soñar despierta.<strong>

**Gracias por leer. **


	3. The Call

**Aclaro que glee no me pertenece aunque seria muy interesante que Blaine fuera mio :D**

**Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que aparecen en el Fic.**

**Cancion: The Call - Regina Spektor**

* * *

><p><strong>THE CALL<strong>

**_It started out as a feeling_**

**_Which then grew into a hope_**

**_Which then turned into a quiet thought_**

**_Which then turned into a quiet word_**

_-Bájame blaine- dijo Kurt apenas pues reía a carcajadas, Blaine lo cargaba y daban vueltas por la sala. –No creo que quieras que ensucie la alfombra nueva- Afirmo Kurt mirando seriamente a Blaine, aunque solo fueron unos segundos pues la risa lo invadió nuevamente._

_-te amo Kurt- susurro Blaine al oído del joven mientras recuperaba nuevamente la cordura y lo acomodaba en el sillón. Ambos se sentaron un momento admirando la nueva casa en la que vivían. -¿Te arrepientes?- Pregunto el cruzando las miradas con su novio._

_¿De que?- Pregunto el ojiazul incrédulo._

_-de vivir aquí conmigo…- Explico el ojimiel tomando su mano –de seguir en Ohio y no estar en Nueva York como lo planeaste y….- _

_Blaine no puedo completar la oración pues los labios de su novio lo habían detenido con un cálido y tierno beso, después de un momento se separaron y Kurt lo miro fijamente sonriéndole antes de decir:_

_-¿Tu te arrepientes de no haberte ido con tu padre a Inglaterra?-_

_-Claro que no, Kurt…- Comenzó Blaine –Yo te amo y lo único que quiero es estar toda mi vida contigo, eres lo que busque siempre- Respondió y beso ligeramente a su novio._

_-Entonces ya no hagas esa pregunta, yo tampoco me arrepiento y nunca lo hare, Te amo Blaine… Esto es el comienzo- Dijo mirando hacia alrededor de la casa donde había cajas y muebles con plásticos. –Esta casa ahora y siempre será nuestro hogar…-_

**_And then that word grew louder and louder_**

**_'Til it was a battle cry_**

Kurt dio un suspiro de amargura después de recordar ese momento, Ahora se encontraba afuera del lugar con más recuerdos de los dos que ningún otro, excepto Dalton Tal vez. Kurt estaba afuera de una pequeña casa color Beige, al frente posaba un portón de madera que el ya había cruzado.

-¿Qué esperas?- Pregunto Samantha, quien lo había acompañado desde Nueva York para asegurarse que su amigo no se acobardara. –El va a llegar el cualquier momento- Explico mirando su reloj.

-no creo que la llave que tengo aun sea de esta cerradura, además esta ya no es mi casa- Explico Kurt sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho después de decir lo último.

Después miro un pequeño rectángulo despintado alado de la puerta, ahí los recuerdos volvieron….

_-¿cuando podre abrir los ojos?- pregunto el soprano mientras esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Blaine le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa asi que Kurt se mantenía con los ojos cerrados._

_-Ahora si, Ábrelos- Pidió Blaine_

_-Oh, amor!- Exclamo Kurt abrazando a su novio sintiendo como el corazón se le salía después de haber visto ese hermoso detalle por parte de el._

_-Familia Anderson-Hummel, 2708 river street- Cito Blaine mientras sostenía aquella placa color plata con letras en azul que habia mandado a hacer especialmente para su hogar. -¿te gusta?- pregunto mirando la cara de su novio. Su rostro lo decía todo, pero a Blaine le encantaba escuchar su voz._

_-Blaine claro que me gusta, me encanta- Respondió Kurt tomando la placa y pegándola al lado derecho de su pared junto a la puerta. –Somos una familia tu y yo- Explico tomando la mano de su novio. _

_-Siempre Kurt, siempre…- Finalizo el ojimiel besando su mejilla._

**_I'll come back_**

**_When you call me_**

**_No need to say goodbye_**

-No puedo hacerlo- Espeto Kurt saliendo rápidamente de la residencia. Sammantha lo siguió al paso rápido pues Kurt Corría desesperadamente intentando alejarse lo más que pudiera de todos esos recuerdos. De esa casa.

-¡Hey tu!- Comenzó su amiga tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo. –No viajamos desde Nueva York para esto Kurt, ¿Recuerdas cuando te fuiste hace cinco años?- Inquirió Sam buscando la mirada de su amigo pero el solo la ocultaba –Así como fuiste capaz de irte, ten el valor de regresar y enfréntalo-

**_Pick a star on the dark horizon_**

**_And follow the light_**

El silencio gobernaba ese momento, después de un tiempo de reflexión Kurt tomo su decisión.

-Ire solo. Gracias por todo- Explico abrasando fuerte a su amiga. Después de un momento se alejo de ella.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentia que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho. Tenía miedo de lo que pasaría, sabía que lo encontraría ahí. Solo tenía que esperar.

De regreso a aquella casa noto que algo estaba diferente, en su corazón algo era diferente al cruzar ese portón de madera. Pasó por el pequeño jardín y dio un largo suspiro antes de tocar ligeramente la puerta de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta.

**_Just because everything's changing_**

**_Doesn't mean it's never_**

**_Been this way before_**

Kurt sintió aun mas fuertes los latidos de su corazón, sus manos sudaban. El ya había llegado.

Abrió lentamente la puerta para ver si sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Bajo el umbral de la ventana de la cocina se encontraba de espaldas el dueño de la casa, Kurt lo contemplo un momento pues aun no notaba su presencia. Ahí estaba la parte faltante de su corazón.

_-Definitivamente lo mío no es la cocina- explico frustrado mirando la cena_

_-pero tu voz es hermosa al teléfono, anda pide una pizza- respondió el ojimiel y ambos rieron._

Una ligera y amarga sonrisa se formo en los labios de Blaine.

Después de un momento de recuerdos miro su reloj, pasaban de las cuatro y según le habían informado los interesados en comprar la casa ya deberían de estar con el. Dio un leve suspiro y giro hacia la salida de su casa. Lo que vio después lo paralizo.

-¿Kurt?- Pregunto temblando. Algunas veces tenia la seguridad de verlo en algún lugar, pero solo era su mente que le jugaba bromas por eso creía que el verlo ahí era solo otro juego de su mente.

-Blaine, yo- intento decir Kurt, pero no pudo formular oración alguna.

Tres metros los separaban y cinco años de dolor los mataba. No dijeron nada mas, Se miraron fijamente, Kurt contenía la respiración a momentos. Los ojos miel de Blaine se inundaban de pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a salirle después de que confirmo que ese no era un juego mental. Ahí estaban de nuevo Blaine y Kurt juntos.

**_Now we're back to the beginning_**

**_It's just a feeling and now one knows yet_**

**_But just because they can't feel it too_**

**_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_**

Blaine comenzó a desaparecer la distancia que existía entre ambos, temeroso, asustado y confundido camino lentamente hacia donde Kurt estaba pues sabía que él no se movería.

-yo…- alcanzo a decir Kurt cuando treinta centímetros eran los que lo separaban de Blaine. –Blaine, yo…- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Blaine limpiando algunas de las lagrimas que ahí posaban.

-No- susurro Blaine en un intento por decir algo pero no pudo.

Sus miradas estaban fijas una con la otra, al igual que sus respiraciones.

Un segundo después Blaine ya no aguanto más la espera, tomo al ojiazul por la espalda para después acariciar sus labios en un necesitado beso.

Como lo había soñado los últimos años Blaine lo besaba desesperadamente sin decir palabra alguna.

''_Te amo, te extrañe, te necesito aun en mi vida…'' _ Pensó Blaine por un momento después de que sus labios se separaran a causa de la falta de oxigeno, para después refugiarse en los brazos del ojiazul en un profundo abraso.

-Perdóname- Alcanzo a decir Kurt mientras acariciaba el cabello del ojimiel.

¿Qué?- Pregunto Blaine aun aturdido por todo lo que había pasado, aunque ya estaba volviendo a la realidad. _''Lo bese'' pensó._

**_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_**

**_'Til they're before your eyes_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y a los que dejan sus comentarios. Todos ustedes son muy importantes para mi.<em>**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Sugerencias o quejas? _**

**El siguiente capitulo esta inspirado en la cancion_ Grenade de Bruno Mars, _que hablara sobre la reacción precipitada de Blaine y lo que hará despues. **

**Nunca dejen de soñar. **

**Nos leemos luego. ~Lucy Puckett'**


	4. Grenade

**Hola, millones de perdones por actualizar cien años después, Pero me siento mas bloqueada que Blackberry robada con contraseña (mal ejemplo).**

Si en glee hacen mash up, pues yo también queria hacer el mio.

**Aclaro que glee no me pertenece aunque seria muy interesante que Blaine fuera mio :D**

**Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que aparecen en el Fic.**

**Canciones: Grenade-Bruno Mars/ Need You Now- Lady Antebellum**

* * *

><p><strong>GRENADENEED YOU NOW**

**Picture perfect memories,**

**Scattered all around the floor.**

**Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**

**For me it happens all the time.**

Todo es silencio, no se han dicho palabra alguna. Blaine sostiene la mano de Kurt y no la puede ni quiere soltar pues no quiere que el sueño termine.

Kurt solo lo mira, se sonroja y sonríe como si fuera un adolescente en su primera cita. Todo es tan raro pues solo están ahí, sentados en el piso recargados uno a uno pensando que hacer o que decir. Pero no sucede nada.

-¿Por qué regresaste, Kurt…?- musito Blaine aun pensando que mas decir, o cual hubiese sido la mejor pregunta a utilizar.

-Extrañaba tanto este lugar, a ti. yo solo…- Afirmo Kurt mientras ambos se apoderaban de sus miradas. Tenían que mirarse a la cara. –Lo siento Blaine-

…

**Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Had your eyes wide open**

**Why were they open?**

**Gave you all I had**

**And you tossed it in the trash**

**You tossed it in the trash, you did**

**To give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand is**

De un momento a otro todo cambia, pues después de unos momentos de paz mirándose solamente vienen las preguntas, los reclamos y las decisiones.

-¿Y crees que asi de fácil se soluciona todo?- Pregunto Blaine levantándose del piso.

-Vine a hablar Blaine…- Explico Kurt también poniéndose de pie. –Tu… tu me besaste-

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurt?- Pregunto con dureza sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Kurt. Camino hasta la cocina y Kurt lo siguió con la mirada desde la sala.

-Hace cinco años hice la estupidez más grande de mi vida Blaine- Comenzó Kurt recordando todo con melancolía. –Solo quiero que me perdones. Te lastime, me lastime y ahora pago por eso.-

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta…- Blaine no lo miraba, solo veía hacia la nada entre un punto fijo en la pared. No quería verlo a el pues sabía que en ese momento volvería a caer. -¿Qué haces en mi casa?-

-Fui yo quien hizo la cita- Respondió Kurt en un hilo de voz. -¿Podemos hablar por favor?- Pregunto limpiándose una lagrima que comenzaba a caer. –¡Mírame Blaine!-

-¿Quieres hablar?, Bien... hablemos- Grito Blaine acercándose desafiante.

_**I'd catch a grenade for you…**_

-¿Que fue lo que te paso?- pregunto el ojiazul angustiado pues Blaine ya gritaba. No era el.

-¿Creíste que toda la vida iba a estar sufriendo por ti?- Su tono era de burla. –Estoy seguro que solo ha eso viniste, a ver si yo seguía destrozado… pues te informo que no es así Kurt, ya te olvide.- Finalizo Blaine sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Kurt estaba perplejo, Blaine parecía otra persona. Alguien malo, cruel y sin sentimientos estaba frente a el.

-No te creo- Afirmo Kurt acercándose más a Blaine. –Hace un memento me demostraste todo lo contrario. Si me quieres destruir por cómo te trate antes lo entiendo, pero no te mientas mas a ti mismo- Espeto Kurt deteniéndose a unos centímetros de Blaine quien no se movía de su lugar.

_**Throw my hand on a blade for you…**_

-¿Por que mientes?- Inquirió Kurt.

-No se de que hablas- Respondió moviéndose de donde estaba y acercándose a la puerta. –será mejor que te vayas ya- Ordeno abriendo la puerta.

-No me iré- Kurt solo se acerco y cerró la puerta otra vez, tomo a Blaine de las manos y lo condujo a las escaleras donde pensaba sentarse para hablar. –siéntate por favor Blaine- Pidió el ojiazul.

Blaine tomo asiento a un lado de Kurt, ambos en el mismo escalón. Kurt miro la casa y tomo aire antes de hablar.

-Sam tenia razón- Dijo con una leve y amarga sonrisa brotando de sus labios. –Te lastime. Perdóname- Pidió posicionando su mirada de nuevo en su ex novio. –¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos a vivir aquí?, Yo tenia miedo… No podía creer en la suerte que tenia- Los recuerdos regresaron en forma de lagrimas para el ojiazul. –No confié en nuestro amor, así como no confié en mi y en lo que podíamos lograr juntos-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- Pregunto en un hilo de voz Blaine. Por primera vez se mantenía en silencio.

-Escuche por ahí que venias de regreso a Ohio para descansar unos días. Que curioso fue cuando escuche también que ahora tienes una novia…- Se le rompió el corazón al decir lo último. –y mas aun el sentir que todas tus canciones son para mi, ¿o me equivoco?... ¿Por qué le mientes al mundo y a ti?- Se escuchaba tranquilo al terminar de hablar.

…

_**And I don't know how I can do without,**_

_**I just need you now.**_

_**I just need you now.**_

Kurt suspiro después de que termino de hablar, se tapo un momento la cara con las manos esperando que Blaine hablara. Pero todo seguía en silencio.

-Kurt, tu no fuiste el único que se siente muerto en vida- Acepto –Tuve que sacrificar muchas cosas para llegar a donde estoy… El Blaine que conociste ya no existe-

-Pero tu puedes hacer que exista de nuevo. Blaine te necesito- Kurt tenía la voz entrecortada –Juntos, aun podemos estar juntos…-

-No- Interrumpió Blaine. –Ya no podemos estar juntos Kurt- Explico tomando el rostro del ojiazul con sus manos y acariciándolo –Me voy a casar en unos meses-

Kurt sintió como se partía en dos y al mismo tiempo regresaba a su lugar pues los labios de Blaine se juntaron a los suyos cuando menos se lo espero. Kurt correspondió al beso, lo necesitaban ambos. Sentir nuevamente sus labios aceptando asi que se amaban como hace cinco años.

Creyendo por un momento que eran de nuevo uno solo, Olvidando lo que pasaría después.

-No lo hagas- Suplico Kurt cuando el beso termino.

-Tengo que hacerlo- Explico poniéndose en pie y sacando algo de su bolsillo. Eran las llaves de esa casa las que puso en las manos de Kurt. –Quédatela y por favor ya no me busques. No hay que hacer esto mas difícil- Bajo los dos escalones que estaban al frente de el y camino hacia la puerta.

-Te amo- Dijo Kurt en un hilo de voz

- También te amo- Respondió Blaine saliendo de la casa.

Kurt no lo detuvo.

_**You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh**_

_**I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,**_

_**Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same.**_

…..

-Cariño, ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto una voz femenina al teléfono

-¿Puedes venir por mi?- Explico el ojiazul continuando la llamada que había echo. –Regresamos a Nueva York- Finalizo cortando la llamada y tapando su rostro con ambas manos. Ahora era el momento de llorar.

Ellos no volverían a estar juntos, aunque aun se amaran.

Blaine no dejaría su nueva vida y Kurt no lucharía por el un poco más.

Al menos Kurt ahora sabía que su historia con Blaine ya había llegado oficialmente a su fin.

¿O no?

_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si les gusta el capitulo haganmelo saber con sus comentarios, y si no les gusta tambien. Me hace feliz cualquier tipo de comentario yo sugerencia.**_

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio: A thousand Years_**

**Nunca dejen de soñar ~ Lucy Puckett**


End file.
